ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt Hyūga
Background Information Bolt was raised by both of his parent in konoha until the age of 3, when it was right the time for his father to put on the seal curse on the other new/old born of the hyuga clan branch house, his father, who was a kind hearted person decided to flee into another land because could not bring himself into puting such an awful curse on the young children, therefore he took Bolt and his wife Hinzou Hyuga, and left konoha, they have been traveling until Bolt reached the age of 6. Then they have settled down in Iwagakure, when Bolt turned 8 yearsold he had a brother born into the family, and was called Rai Hyuga. His father who was training Bolt in the art known as the "Gentle Fist" since he was 4 yearsold, although his father was a kind person at heart, he have been a harsh and strict trainer, showing Bolt no kind of mercy, therefore that inflicted a lot upon Bolt's personality making him cold and ruthless when it came to battle. Both of Bolt's parent held it a secret from him that they have been fleeing from the hyuga clan, Therefore they have been traveling a lot. A day after Bolt graduated from the ninja academy, he came home with a big smile on his face.But then his parents told him to pack his stuff and because they most leave, Bolt refused and ran away, His parents to concerned with their newborn and their own self being, left Bolt in iwagakure, and fled. A while later Bolt returned into his empty house, and saw no sign of his parents, this leaving a huge impact upon Bolt. Bolt than raged and started punching and kicking everything he could reach, after he calmed down and looked upon the destruction he have brought he panic's and ran away, now Bolt leaves on top of rooftops and always changes his spot, for him aslong he's not getting wet its a great place to crash at. Personality & Behavior Bolt is a kind optimistic kid on a regular basis, he always try to cheer up everyone and in a lot of occasions makes fun of himself, he hates being alone and often try's to keep people from leaving.He protects what's dearest to him with ferocious animalisty when he senses danger, he never back downs a challenge and always strive for greater highest, Bolt also tries to please everyone so that they would stay along for as long as possible, When in combat Bolt does not care if he takes anything to far, either its a friend or foe, Bolt will not stop until his opponent is flattened on the ground, on many occasions during his training Bolt found himself whimpering and crying after hurting his friends to much, But for Bolt whenever he enters a combat zone he switches gears becoming more calculating and more cold, as if the smiling kind hearted boy turns into a veteran assassin., on top of that its really hard to earn Bolt trust, being he was left alone at the age of 12, he have been fooled and scammed a lot by others, forming some kind of an emotional shell around him. Appearance Bolt has a black brown shaggy hair which he leaves loose over his headband and pointy from behind, his skin is light pale, his eyes which he hides under a pair of black goggles with black lends are featureless white with a tint of lavender eyes with no pupils, he hides them under his goggles until he's using his byakugan which also Bulge out the veins around his temples and makes his pupils more distinct and viewable,over his mouth he wears a cloth mask which gets up until his nose, basically that way he almost completely covers his face. He wears a black flak jacket, and underneath he has white bandages wrapped over his torso and both hands, on each hand he has long gloves which cover his fist and fore arm with metal plating's the gloves reach up until his biceps. Bolt also wears a black pair of baggy pants with no pockets and purple trimming where his pockets should've been, over his feet he has two black boots which cover all of his shin up until his knee-caps, the boots are without any lasses are being strapped with black straps. Abilities Bolt always had a quick grip on things he can easily learn things that have been only explained to him once, as if it comes to him by second nature, he has an impressive control over his own chakra as any Hyuga would have, yet Bolt have mastered the control of his Tenketsu when he was 6 years old and since then only improved, Bolt has a curious nature which pushes him to chase over his ambitions and alters the way he thinks, he can come up with various strategic plans on the move, when it comes to his Taejutsu and his GentleFist, Bolt always strikes to kill or atleast injure his opponent to the point they will need special medical treatment just to walk again. Bolt reads a lot about Medical Ninjutsu and has a little understanding of that until now. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki